Chazz's Princess of Games
by Chrystyaane
Summary: Chazz has a friend that is blind and happens to be the only reason he's not as much of a jerk as he is in the series. Then they find out that she's not who they thought she was. Rating could change later in story. ChazzOC, Yugi/OC, Seto/OC
1. Lana

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the characters from the original series. I only own Lana, her 'parents', Willowana, Chrystal, and maybe a couple other characters that shall be unnamed until later on.

Chapter One: Lana

"Chazz?"

He paused, looking over his shoulder at the silvette behind him. "Lana, what are you doing up?"

"I heard you leave. What are you doing?"

"...My brothers are visiting. I'm going to go meet them."

"At 2:30 a.m?"

"Go back to sleep."

"Moot point since you know I won't. What are you doing?" she asked again as she sat in the chair that was directly in front of the door, her silver eyes narrowed.

He looked at the door, smiling slightly. "For a blind woman you sure do see a lot."

"I see with my heart, not my eyes. And right now it's telling me something's bothering you. What is it?"

"I'm tired. And...something that I ordered just came in so they need me to sign for it at the harbor."

"As always, I'll wait."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do, since it's always cold and dark without you."

"Be right back."

"No side trips?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Lana." Now Chazz was right in front of her where he gently kissed her forehead, before dropping his head to her neck where his lips caressed the scar that resided on her nape, casing his eyes to narrow as he remembered how she had received it.

And who had given it to her. 


	2. First Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the characters from the original series. I only own Lana, her 'parents', Willowana, Chrystal, and maybe a couple other characters that shall be unnamed until later on.

Chapter Two: Flashback

_Chazz paused, hesitating before knocking on his best friend's door._

**_'What if she says no Light and Darkness? What she never speaks to me again?'_**

_'You care for her Chazz. Let her know. She may believe that you do, but someone like her needs to hear it from you,' Light and Darkness Dragon advised._

**_'Someone like her? What-'_**

_"Mrs. Kurisono. Is Lana here?"_

_"Chazz! Uh, I thought she said that she, uh, was, um, meeting you at the library?"_

**_'She doesn't want to let me in. Why?'_**

_"No Mrs. Kurisono. That must have been yesterday."_

_"Oh! Yes, that's right. She might have taken Jake-oh, Jake come inside. Are you sure she's not outside, in the back?_

_"Can I check-"_

_"Chazz!"_

_The scream had him pushing past Mrs. Kurisono and at Lana's door, trying to turn the knob, before kicking it down._

_Revealing a living nightmare that had him staring in shock. The sound that he had heard hadn't been him breaking the door down. _

_Mr. Kurisono had just shot Lana._

_-end flashback-_


	3. You've Got Mail

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the characters from the original series. I only own Lana, her 'parents', Willowana, Chrystal, and maybe a couple other characters that shall be unnamed until later on.

Chapter

Three: You've Got Mail

He snapped out of it as a clipboard was shoved rudely in his face. "Sign."

"Is there anything for Kurisono, Lana?"

"Yeah."

"She asked me to pick it up."

"Really? You pick up all her things don't you?"

"She's blind."

"Ah...how-"

"Just hand the packages over! It's none of your concern."

"H-hai."

After taking the small clump of letters and curious box, Chazz turned around and started back to the Obelisk dorms and his best friend in the world.

When he walked in the room the first thing he noticed was that Lana was messing around with her MP3 settings again.

"Lana."

"Oh, hey. Was there anything for me?"

"Yeah. By the way, there's a new person that's checking the stuff."

"Really? I hope you were at least civil."

"Hn. Here." Carefully setting her letters in her outstretched hand and went to open his box, smiling slightly at seeing the contents.

"Do you want to go to the mainland this weekend?"

"Sure. Could you read these for me?"

"Always."

-Author's Note: the nest few chapters will be the letters. This is 'cause they're important to the storyline. There may also be some random dialogue.


	4. Author's Note

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

**For the most part anyway.**

***Ahem* I apologize for the rather...long hiatus of my stories, but my life has pretty much gone to Kalosis, as mentioned above. I've moved twice in the last three years, once to a different state and have had to find a job that will allow me to pay the, admittedly few, bills that I must, like the sell phone bill...**

**For anyone looking for a first-time cell, I highly suggest the Trac-phones...until you can actually pay a monthly bill. They actually work quite well.**

**So, I will try to update when I can, and some of my stories may take a little longer than others, as I do not know where most of the written versions went, and have no computer to use my flash-drives on...or have my flash-drves when I do...like right now...**

**Keep checking for new posts!**


End file.
